Jail Break
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: What happened when Tim and Dick had to break Jason out of jail. With the help of a VERY irritated relative of Tim's who has MAJOR anger issues. And she's trying (and failing) to flirt with Jason. Kind of. She's telling them to do something . . . and Dick's being stubborn. Uh-oh. That's just a recipe for disaster.


**So, Only97 asked me to write the breakout scene in the Rise of Nightwing. **

**There is one OC, since I'm 60% sure Tim doesn't have a cousin. And I'm 100% sure he doesn't have a cousin who's an anti-hero who occasionally teams up with Catwoman and sometimes subtly helps Jason and has weird shadow powers. :P So yeah.**

**I do not own anything but the plot, and Rachel Drake aka Chance.**

**It may not be as funny as it seemed in the Rise of Nightwing . . .**

* * *

Rachel Drake was just sitting in a chair reading a book, when she got a phone call. She glanced at the called ID, then narrowed her eyes. It read, "Red Robin", which meant that Tim was calling for something business related, which she didn't appreciate, because she was RIGHT about to get to the good part of her book. She did NOT feel like going out in skin-tight spandex and Kevlar wondering what was going to happen.

"What?" She snarled into the phone after she accepted the call.

"Whoa, whoa, cool off, sis."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She heard someone in the background ask, "I thought she was his cousin."

She heard someone, defiantly Jason, which meant they were in Arkham, reply, "They refer to each other as siblings."

Tim took a deep breath. "Uh. We could use your help."

"We?" She asked.

". . . Jason, me, and . . . a friend?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Let me guess. You're trying to break Jason out of Arkham."

Cue awkward silence.

She sighed. "I'll see you there."

"Thanks," Tim sighed in relief.

"Oh, don't thank me yet," She warned, and hung up the phone, smiling at the thought of how Tim's face must've drained of color from that comment.

* * *

Tim slowly brought the phone away from his ear, looking as pale as Batwoman.

"So . . ." Dick said awkwardly. "Is she . . . ?"

"Coming? Yes," Tim breathed. "But I think I'd rather break Jason out of here the old-fashioned way now . . ."

Jason paled. "She's not going to disembowel us, is she?"

"Um . . ."

Jason groaned. "Great."

They waited there for another minute.

Then, a corner of the room, the darkest one, spasmed, and emitted a girl.

She had black hair and blue eyes, and looked like a younger and feminine version of Tim. She was wearing a black Kevlar body suit, like Catwoman's, except hers had the zipper on the back, unzipped to the small of her back, and it was Kevlar instead of spandex. The front was completely covered.

She had black leather boots and gloves. She had a black leather ninja mask that covered her cheekbones and below, and left her eyes free and her hair free. Her harness was like Red Robin's, except hers was entirely black, like the rest of her costume.

A black velvet cape dotted with silver and gold sparkles softly and gently fluttered to the ground. The cape had a hood attached, that flared so you could still see her hair, even though it was covered.

Dick gaped at her. "Whoa . . ."

Jason swallowed. "She's changed her costume and . . . gotten cuter . . ." He muttered under his breath.

Tim glared at him. "Don't hit on my cousin," He hissed between his teeth.

The girl walked forward angrily, her eyes emitting anger. As she covered the distance between the three of them and her, her hood fell off and the ninja mask slipped. Both were on purpose, Tim noted.

When she stopped in front of them, Jason was practically drooling, and Dick's eyes were glued to the region a couple inches underneath her collarbone.

She gave them both the evil eye, and Dick's head snapped up and he grinned at her sheepishly as Jason bit his lip and tried to look somewhere else.

Tim cleared his throat, and she whirled on him. "There had better be a good reason for this," She snarled.

Tim held up his hands in defense. "Well . . . Chance, this is Nightwing, Nightwing, this is Chance. We kinda need your help breaking Jason out of . . ."

He trailed off as Chance's glare strengthened. "You're my cousin. That's the only thing that's keeping me from eviscerating you. These two, though . . ." She got an evil smirk as she turned to Nightwing and Red Hood.

Tim snorted, seeing what she was doing. It was something everyone he knew went through. Everyone so far but Dick . . . and Jason. "You can do that later. Right now, can you help us?"

She considered it. "Well. I need an EMP emitter. And I need bait."

She eyed Nightwing.

"What?" Nightwing yelped. "No. I'm not even supposed to be here!"

Chance glared.

Nightwing growled. "No."

Chance turned slowly to let her glare burn into Nightwing, but he stood firm.

Chance took a deep breath. "Tim."

Tim looked away.

Jason quickly did the same, because he knew what was going to happen. It happened to him often enough.

Dick wasn't as fast.

There was a flash of white light, and suddenly Chance had transformed into . . . something. There wasn't, and still isn't, words to describe her like that.

Maybe the pure embodiment of fury and hell was a satisfactory explanation.

A flash of shadow, and she was back as she was. "Still have complaints?" She growled.

Nightwing swallowed. "N-no."

She smiled brightly. "Awesome!" She bounced over to Tim to help him put together an EMP emitter, because neither of them had one in their harnesses.

Nightwing turned to look at Jason. "Is she always like that?" He asked shakily.

"What, bi-polar? Hell, yes. She's _beyond_ bi-polar. That's why she's called Chance. She could turn on you at any time."

Nightwing shuddered. "Scary."

"Yeah . . . staring into the deepest pits of hell? Not fun."

"No, the part where she was acting like she had anger management issues, then suddenly, she's a . . . a . . . a bubbly _cheerleader_. **(1)"**

Tim came over and grinned at them. "Ready?"

They nodded.

* * *

Dick ran through the hallways in his costume. Alarms rang, shouts were heard as he drew the attention of the cameras as they all swiveled to face him, letting Tim run to stick the EMP emitter in the middle of the cameras' usual surveillance areas. Tim ran back out of view, and Dick waved cheerfully at the cameras as Tim activated the emitter, making all the lights go out.

* * *

They met up back at the room they were in before. Chance raised her arms and let her cape extend, covering all of them. In a flash of pitch black shadows, that wasn't that much different that what the room was like, seeing as having no windows and an EMP emitter having shut off all the lights mad it pitch black.

In a flash of black shadows they re-appeared, inside Tim's house.

Chance gave them a smirk, identical to Tim's, which now resided on his face.

She wrapped her arms around Jason, who was out of his straitjacket. "Come _visit_ me, hot stuff. Haven't seen you in _ages_." She purred, making sure to drape herself on him, before yanking away before he could respond. "See you. Tim, you need to _eat__ more_, you look too skinny."

His eye twitched, but the smirk remained. "You're younger than me, Chance."

"I know, but it's true," She murmured.

Before anyone could react, she threw a knife at Jason, who managed to just dodge in time. She smirked at him deviously before disappearing in a flash of black, leaving behind two traumatized vigilantes, and one smirking cousin.

* * *

**(1) um. No offence to cheerleaders.**

**So yeah. That's kind of what happened. It seems a tiny bit dull to me, I had a different idea, but couldn't get it out. It just didn't work in words. **

**But tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
